In conventional dynamic sound transducers, a moving coil is provided in the region of the diaphragm corrugation, wherein coil wires are used for contacting the moving coil. The coil wires thus connect the edge of the diaphragm and the moving coil. The provision of such coil wires is however very complicated and expensive in terms of production engineering in the manufacture of dynamic sound transducers, and can lead to the sound transducers being rejected, for example if there are distortion phenomena or if coil wires tear away. As the coil wires are typically placed only on one side of the diaphragm an asymmetrical mechanical force can be exerted on the moving coil so that unwanted wobbling of the diaphragm can occur.
US No 2004/0141629 A1 discloses a dynamic sound transducer having a diaphragm, with a moving coil being arranged in the region of the diaphragm corrugation. Provided at the edge of the diaphragm are two electrodes connected to the moving coil. The connecting portions between the electrodes and the moving coil are coated with an electrically conductive polymer layer.
Dynamic sound transducers also typically have a diaphragm with a corrugation or ridge and a cap-shaped portion. In that case the upper limit frequency of such a dynamic sound transducer depends on the magnitude of the surface which emits sound. The larger the sound-emitting surface area, the lower are the upper limit frequencies of the frequency characteristic. If the sound-emitting surface area is increased it is possible to reproduce an audio signal with a reduced level of distortion.
In the loudspeaker area, ring radiators having a resonance frequency in the kHz range are known as dynamic sound transducers.
Therefore an object of the present invention is to provide a dynamic sound transducer which permits improved reproduction.